My NotSoHappy Story
by princess-bella13
Summary: When Edward left Bella she thought it was the end, not the begining. But that was before she knew Jake, he long time best freind. but happens when there is a sudden accident and Bella is alone again? takes place after Edward leaves. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so this is an idea that I've been playing around with for a while. And I figured that it was time to put it out there. Now, please not that I don't have a beta, and my writing isn't perfect. **

Prologue:

Isn't it funny how when life seems to be going great, everything shatters? How when your life seems complete for the first time in about 6 months, it's all over again? Yes, funny how life works out that way, isn't it?

I stare into the eyes of my enemy, which stands across the field. I want them to bring the pain, the end. But they don't. The end would be better than the pain I'm in now, the pain that seems to never stop.

I guess I should back up, and explain how this pain came to be, shouldn't I?

Well, for starters, I'm Isabella Swan. Im 18 years' old. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington. The one place on earth where it never seems to be sunny. Which is fine with me, matches my mood. I live here in this depressing town, with my father, the chief of police, Charlie Swan.

And this is the story, of my not-so-happy life.

**A/N: ok, this is short cause it's just a prologue, it should be short, I'll try to have chapter one up tonight, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, so this is chapter one. And im soooo sorry I didn't get it up last night. But I had homework to do, and school comes before this. Ok, so before I write this story, just so you know, im not doing this because I'm a Jacob hater, I actually really love him. So yeah. Anyway here is chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing series, Stephenie Meyer does **

******************************************************************************

I stared at him. I could feel my mouth hanging open and my face blank with shock. But my mind couldn't process it. He . . . he didn't _want_ me? But all the times he said he did, they were lies? Jake was right, I realized with a sickening thought, he said he would hurt me, no matter how safe I thought he was. And he ended up being right.

Why is it that life is so unfair?

When I looked up again, he was gone. Just like that. I looked up at the sky. It was beginning to rain. With a deep calming breath, I tried to hold it together, it wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try, right? I headed back to the house. It was empty, good Charlie wasn't home yet, but that still didn't mean I could go to pieces.

I figured if I concentrated on one little task at a time, I could make it. That was my plan at least. But like all grand plans, it failed. Horribly. I don't even remember making it up the stairs, no, my mind blacked out by then.

***

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, what time it was, or even what day it was. But sadly, I remembered. I remembered everything that had happened.

I quickly got up and checked out my surroundings, I was in my room, in bed. Although I had no idea how I got there. I looked at the clock. It was only seven in the mourning. I decided that I might as well get up. Cause I most likely had school or something waiting for me. So I walked out across the hall to get my self together for the day. But I froze as soon as I left the room. Someone was down stairs with Charlie, and they were talking about me.

"But Billy, do you really think he could help her? I mean it's been so long since they've seen each other." It my was father Charlie.

"Charlie, Jake's like a miracle worker, he can make anyone happy no matter what." Answered a deeper, rougher voice, it was also different, more aged. That must be Billy then.

The mention of Jake's name brought back the memories like a ton of bricks. He'd been right. Why would I want to see him? He'd probably just rub it in my face. But then again, I did miss him so desperately. I wanted to hear him laugh, see him smile that sunshine like smile.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that my legs had carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I only noticed when the two men stopped talking, and just stared. So I decided to start the conversation, it was truly to only way to get Charlie talking.

"Good mourning dad, Billy" I nodded my head in a greeting.

"Mourning Bells" replied my dad

But Billy wasn't as quick to reply, and the way his eyes were checking me over made me nervous. Finally he said "nice to see you Bella" in a voice that sounded like he didn't think it was nice at all.

What the hell? Does he suddenly hate more for some odd reason? I'd always been nice to him, hadn't I? I was so busy worrying I didn't hear what Charlie had asked.

"What?" I asked startled

"I said, do you wanna go back to Billy's with me?" he answered

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah that'd be fun"

***

I followed behind Charlies police car in my truck, that way I could leave whenever I felt like it. As we drove, I let my mind wonder absently. I realized that we were on spring break, and that I'd have a lot of free time on my hands, which was fine if I could make things back up with Jake.

When we pulled up to the little worn red house, a bunch, a memories came back from my childhood. You see, Jake and I had been best friends forever. True BFF'S. I'd known him since I was born. So when I turned around and he was there I was happy, but his expression surprised me, it was almost like a glare.

"Hey Bella _nice_ to see you" he sneered at me

Damm what was up with all the hostility from the Black's today?

**A/N: ok, so please review! It'd make me smile :). Ok, so I just decided to update once a week, and that'd be on Saturdays cause every other day, im just wayy too busy with school. But I might update more, it all just depends on the reviews!**


End file.
